This invention relates to mechanism for attaching a mine roller assembly to a military tank. A mine roller assembly is a device that is pushed along the ground in front of a tank to explode enemy mines laid in the ground or merely lying on the ground.
The mine roller assembly comprises a number of heavy steel rollers oriented alongside one another, with little or no spacing between the rollers; individual rollers are floatably mounted so that each roller exerts its full weight on the terrain. As the roller device is pushed forward, the individual rollers depress the earth to detonate any enemy mines therebeneath.
Detonation forces of exploding mines cause the rollers to be lifted from the earth surface. Considerable strain is placed on the roller suspension mechanisms and the connections between the mine roller and tank.
The present invention relates to a simple low cost connection mechanism for attaching the mine roller to the tank. A particular object is to provide a connection mechanism that will withstand blast forces, without permitting the mine roller device to become detached from the tank. Another object is to provide a connection mechanism having a minimum of hardware exposed to enemy fire or flying debris from exploding mines. Another object is to permit a tank crew member to detach the mine roller assembly from the tank without exiting the tank or exposing himself to enemy fire.
The above objects are met by a connection mechanism controlled by a hydraulic cylinder pressurized by a pump in the tank. The cylinder is protectively disposed beneath an overhanging hull surface and is shielded by plates extending from this surface to engage the mine roller assembly. Additional protection for the cylinder may be provided by a bracket assembly encircling the cylinder and detachably mounting the cylinder to the tank hull surface.